


it's always been you

by haeyoungs



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Best Friends, Childhood Friends, M/M, One Shot, pilot wonwoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:34:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26324224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haeyoungs/pseuds/haeyoungs
Summary: They used to look up to the sky together while admiring those planes flying among the clouds. They dreamed to be pilots.
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31





	it's always been you

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Weverse's membership pilot photoshoots. Kudos/comments/constructive feedbacks are highly welcomed and appreciated!

Soonyoung woke up with a headache and confusion. He finished finalizing his presentation deck three hours earlier and he had to go to Shanghai for a meeting with a potential client. He glanced at the clock and he realized he did not have much time to get to the airport. He washed his swollen face, wore a hoodie and jeans, then took his suitcase and bags, ordered a taxi and went straight to the airport.

On the way to the airport, Soonyoung could see the planes flying high in the sky and despite his sleepiness and bad mood, it still made him happy. He remembered back then when he was younger, he used to dream to be a pilot. Things didn't go well as planned, as Soonyoung's family does not have enough cash to pay for pilot school tuition. Soonyoung enrolled in a business school instead, with a full scholarship and became the valedictorian who got recruited to a top notch marketing consulting firm before he even got his degree officially.

Pilot. Soonyoung chuckled at that thought.

He remembered how spent his childhood looking up to the sky, amazed in how beautiful planes look flying among the white clouds. Soonyoung wasn't rich back then. He never rode an airplane before, but he was dying to ride an airplane, no, to drive an airplane. He also remembered how he used to be accompanied by his best friend, Wonwoo. Soonyoung shared his obsession with Wonwoo, who just listened to child Soonyoung rambling about how he would want to drive a plane.

"Wonwoo, wouldn't it be amazing if we become pilots and we can travel around the world together?"

Wonwoo beamed.

"Soonyoung, let's become pilots!"

Soonyoung smiled excitedly and hugged Wonwoo. Pulling away, Soonyoung took Wonwoo's small hands and locked their pinky fingers together.

"Promise me?" 

"I promise!"

"Wonwoo," Soonyoung looked up to the sky, "Let's be friends forever, travel the world together and live among the clouds!"

Months later, Wonwoo's family had to move to Tokyo, miles away from Namyangju. As Wonwoo's airplane flew away across the sea, their friendship was lost in the sky. Soonyoung had various attempts to contact Wonwoo, but all his attempts failed. He finally gave up contacting Wonwoo and decided to live a life without Jeon Wonwoo. The lonely boy still enjoyed looking up to the sky by himself, imagining his best friend presence next to him.  
__

Plane rides were boring. Ugh. Even though Soonyoung's company got him the most comfortable first class, he still hated long plane rides. It was funny, considering how excited Soonyoung was on his first business trip paid fully by his company. He was excited about the first class privileges, the comfortable and wide seat and the nonstop services provided by the flight attendants. The excitement quickly faded away as business trips became more and more frequent.

Soonyoung was ready to spend the rest of his flight sleeping. He barely got any sleep last night, why would he be awake in a long plane ride? Even though he had seen interesting movies catalogue that he had not seen before provided by the airplane services, but his sleepiness was too much to handle.

"Good afternoon passengers. This is your captain Jeon Wonwoo speaking."

The loud announcement piqued Soonyoung's interest. No, he usually did not give any fuck to these boring announcements that he had heard over a thousand times. The name.

Jeon Wonwoo.

Is it a common name?

Soonyoung would like to bow down to whoever assigned him on this Shanghai project and thank the universe for letting him meet with his long lost childhood friend here. Even though he was still not sure it was Jeon Wonwoo from his childhood, but just the thought of him already made his heart flutter.

" First I'd like to welcome everyone on Korean Airline 86A. We are currently cruising at an altitude of 33,000 feet at an airspeed of 400 miles per hour. The time is 1:25 pm. The weather looks good and with the tailwind on our side we are expecting to land in Shanghai approximately fifteen minutes ahead of schedule. The weather in Shanghai is clear and sunny, with a high of 25 degrees for this afternoon. If the weather cooperates we should get a great view of the city as we descend. The cabin crew will be coming around in about twenty minutes time to offer you a light snack and beverage, and the inflight movie will begin shortly after that. I'll talk to you again before we reach our destination. Until then, sit back, relax and enjoy the rest of the flight."

Soonyoung got up from his seat and he did not realize that he just screamed "Jeon Wonwoo!", catching the attention of other bored passengers and one flight attendant who quickly rushed to his seat.

"Sir, what can I help you with?"

"The captain of this flight, his name is Jeon Wonwoo?" Soonyoung could not hide the excitement in his voice.

The flight attendant nodded, "Yes, it's Captain Jeon Wonwoo. He is experienced on this route, please be relaxed and do not worry, Sir."

"No, I'm not worried…" Soonyoung laughed a bit, "Can I meet him?"

The flight attendant looked at the other attendant. It is clear that she was confused and did not know what she should do.

"Um, I am the first class passenger. I am allowed to meet the captain, okay?" Soonyoung sounded more assertive.

"Sure, Sir. Please wait for a moment, I would like to speak to the captain first, if you do not mind." The flight attendant smiled at Soonyoung and bowed.

"Hey." Soonyoung stopped the flight attendant on her track, "Tell him it is Kwon Soonyoung from Namyangju." Soonyoung smiled wistfully.

The flight attendant politely nodded, and continued walking to the cockpit.

Soonyoung's heart raced with the thought of meeting Wonwoo. Will he still remember Kwon Soonyoung, the poor boy who's obsessed with airplanes? He went back to his seat and tried to calm himself down by reading some materials for the meeting later. He glanced nervously at the cockpit, biting his nails.

The flight attendant came back to his seat, "Please wait, he's currently configuring things in the cockpit. He will come to you shortly."  
_

"Hi, Soonyoung-ah."

The deep voice shocked Soonyoung who was too busy reviewing the marketing strategy he's gonna present later. He immediately dropped those papers, and looked up from his papers. Jeon Wonwoo, with full captain attire. His face changed a bit due to puberty, of course, but he still got that smile that Soonyoung remembered very well.

"Wonwoo? It's really you?"

Soonyoung felt like he was about to cry. He missed his best friend so much.

"I became a pilot, Soonyoung-ah." Wonwoo smiled widely at the boy in the oversized hoodie.

They stared at each other for a long time, studying each other's facial features, how it changed over those years yet still remains the same.

"Sorry to keep you waiting, there were some issues that I had to solve. My co-pilot had it in control now, don't worry." Wonwoo paused, hesitating, "Do you want to talk here or inside the cockpit? Let's keep it short, I'm working…"

Soonyoung laughed. 

"Hey. I have waited for you for over ten years. I don't mind waiting until you land this airplane safely, Wonwoo."

Wonwoo's eyes widened, his cheeks reddened and he could not stop the tears flowing down his cheek.

"I miss you, Soonyoung. My most precious friend."

"I miss you too, Wonwoo... Always."

_

Epilogue:

They decided to meet up in the city center after Soonyoung's meeting. Wonwoo glanced to the coffee shop door from time to time, but there was not any Soonyoung. Wonwoo was restless to meet his best friend, and had finished his coffee due to his nervousness. Jeon Wonwoo did not expect to meet Soonyoung again, after leaving the boy thirteen years ago. It was really hard for him, losing his special friend and had to adapt in Japanese settings. Everything was foreign to him, and he really longed for something familiar that can make him feel like home, like Soonyoung. 

His parents were against him to become a pilot, at first. They wanted him to open up a business or become an office worker. Wonwoo refused. It was Soonyoung's dream and they promised each other to be a pilot. Wonwoo wanted to realize it. After some begging and rational reasoning, his parents allow him to enroll in a flight school. 

He heard the sound of door opening, and there, Soonyoung looking tired but smiling brightly at Wonwoo. 

"Sorry, Wonwoo. The meeting went longer than I expected."

Soonyoung still looked as cute as he was back then. 

"You waited for me for thirteen years, and now I will give all my time for you, Soonyoung. We still have a lot of time to travel around the world together."

**Author's Note:**

> If you're reading this, hi! I am sorry if you're looking for romance because I wanted this to be purely about their long lasting precious friendship, and this is also inspired by Wonwoo saying "I'll be a lion because Hoshi wants to be a tiger" lol. I left the ending open, maybe they're gonna become bestfriends slash world travelers slash lovers in their private jet with Wonwoo as the captain!! :) i'm also on twitter find me @snwuly


End file.
